I'm the Greatest Star
I'm The Greatest Star è una canzone tratta dal musical Funny Girl e presente nell'episodio Sono un unicorno, il secondo della Terza Stagione di Glee, in cui è cantata da Kurt Hummel come sua audizione per il musical della scuola, West Side Story. E' cantata da Barbra Streisand nel musical. Testo della canzone Kurt: (Listen) I've got thirty-six expressions-- Sweet as pie to tough as leather, And that's six expressions more Than all them, ah, Barrymores put together. Instead of just kicking me Why don't they give me a lift? Well, it must be a plot, 'Cause they're scared that I got Such a gift--well, I'm miffed--'cause I'm the greatest star-- I am by far, but no one knows it! Wait, they're gonna hear a voice, A silver flute--ah hah, ah hah-- They'll cheer each toot (Hey! That kid is terrific!) When I expose it! Now, can't you see to look at me That I'm a natural Camille? As Camille I just feel I've so much to offer. Hey listen kid, I know I'd be divine because I'm a natural cougher. (Husten) Some ain't got it--not a lump, I'm a great big clump of talent! Laugh! (Lachen) They'll bend in half. (Did you ever hear the story about the traveling salesman?) A thousand jokes: Shtick around for the jokes, A thousand faces. I reiterate, When you're gifted, Then you're gifted, These are facts--I got no axe to grind. Hey, what are you--blind? In all of the world so far I'm the greatest star! Gesprochen: No autographs please. Do you think beautiful girls are gonna be a star forever? I should say not! Any minute now they're gonna be out!...Finished! Then it'll be my turn. Wieder Gesang: Who is the pip with piz-azz? Who is all ginger and jazz? Who is as glamorous as? Who's an American Beauty rose With an American Beauty nose, And ten American Beaty toes, Eyes on the target, and wham-- One shot, one gun shot and BAM! Hey, Mr. Keeney, here I am! I'm the greatest star, I am by far, But... no one knows it! That's why I was born-- I'll blow my horn Till... someone knows it! I'll light up like a light Right up like a light I'll flicker, then flare up (ha ha) All the world's gonna stare up Lookin' down You'll never see me-- Try the sky, 'Cause that'll be me. I can make 'em cry, I can make 'em sigh, Someday they'll clamor For my dram-er. Have you guessed yet, Who's the best yet? If you ain't I'll tell ya one more time. You bet your last dime In all of the world so far I am the greatest, greatest star! Curiosità *E' la quarta canzone dal musical Funny Girl cantate in Glee. Prima vengono Don't Rain on My Parade, Funny Girl e My Man. *E' il primo assolo di Kurt della Stagione. *Un operaio gommista di Burt di nome Cassius ha costruito l'impalcatura che Kurt utilizza per questa performance. Galleria di foto Imtgs1.jpg ITGSKurt.jpg Imthegreateststar.jpg 1000px-Imthegreateststar.png Video Navigazione en: es: fr: Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three